sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
King Garrick
King Garrick is Princes Hugo & Axel's father. He appears in the episodes The Flying Crown, Sidekick Clio, and Lord of the Rink. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson. Personality Garrick is shown to be stern but very vivacious, and his voice is very powerful. He knows his sons well enough to sense their feelings. Garrick is aware of Axel's boastfulness and often has to warn him not to hurt Hugo's feelings. Garrick respects Sofia for helping Hugo win the Flying Crown for their family. Garrick used to have a distaste for when it came to boys ice-dancing, especially the boys in his family. Garrick cares about his family enough to put them first. It is unknown how close Garrick and Axel are, but it's implied in "Lord of the Rink" that he and Hugo are not that close to each other, and Garrick cared about his youngest son enough to give him extra attention, and they formed a stronger bond at the end of the episode. Garrick disapproves when his sons keep their talents a secret from him, and what matters to him is seeing them happy with what they're doing. Background Garrick and his oldest son, Axel, both made their debut appearances in "The Flying Crown". They and Hugo were seen at a Royal Prep flying derby race at the beginning of "The Flying Crown". When Princess Sofia and Prince James won, everyone sang the Royal Prep cheer for them, except Hugo. Garrick knew him well enough to sense how bad hearing the cheer made his youngest son feel. When Axel was boasting about how great it felt to hear the cheer, Garrick told him not to make Hugo feel any worse. Later, he and his oldest son were both on the balcony with Sofia's family to see her and Hugo ride in the championship race against the Junior Knights. When Sofia and Hugo were trying the flying slingshot, Axel and Garrick were both very worried that it would go wrong and something bad would happen to the riders. When Sofia and Hugo won, Garrick was happily clapping for their victory. In "Sidekick Clio", he was seen in the front row of the audience to see Hugo perform in the school play. Garrick plays his first major role in "Lord of the Rink", where he shows up at the outdoor ice rink at his castle to see what Hugo and Sofia are up too. Hugo is too afraid to let his father know that he's teaching Sofia how to ice-dance, so he lies by saying that he's teaching her how to play ice hockey. Garrick decides to show Sofia a few hockey moves and puts on Hugo's enchanted black skates to his son's horror. Just as Garrick tries to show the children the move that made him the Big Prince on Campus, the skates' magic kicks in and makes him do a flip, and this makes Garrick realize that he put on enchanted skates. When Garrick asks his son what he's doing with ice-dancing skates, Hugo says that the skates belong to Sofia much to Garrick's relief. Garrick admits that he's suspected (correctly) that his son was taking up ice-dancing, which he declares is for girls. Sofia says that she knows a few boys who ice-dance, but Garrick tells her that the men in his family only participate in rugged sports. Garrick admitted that he felt like it was time to give Hugo extra attention, and Hugo was grateful for this although he said he needed to be alone with Sofia. The next day, Garrick found Hugo and Sofia and said that he found a way to have more father-son time: he's now the new assistant hockey coach, and he assures his son that he'll be coming to all his practices very much to Hugo's horror. Garrick was completely unaware of what Hugo is up to. During hockey practice, Hugo accidentally performs an axle that shocks everyone, especially Garrick, who asks, "What was that?" Later, after catching Hugo ice-dancing with Sofia, the rest of the hockey team backs him up by telling Garrick that his son is sick and is unable to come to practice. But later, Garrick catches Hugo demonstrating a twirl to Sofia. He doesn't reprimand Hugo, but he sees this as a sign that his son is feeling better and takes him to hockey practice. Later, Hugo admits his passion for ice-dancing to his father and leaves with Sofia, and Garrick follows them, trying to stop Hugo. He and the rest of the hockey team make it to the ice-dancing recital in time to see Hugo and Sofia's duet. Sir Henley tells Garrick that Hugo is the best ice-dancer he's ever seen, and he's even judged at least a dozen competitions much to Garrick's surprise. After the duet, Hugo realizes that Garrick has seen him ice-dancing and fears that he's in trouble, but to his surprise, Garrick admits that his ice-dance was outstanding. He says that he's furious that Hugo has been keeping it a secret from him despite having said that ice-dancing was for girls. Garrick admits that he thought it was a female sport until he saw how happy it makes his son, and he's very proud of him. Garrick even decides to become the assistant ice-dancing coach, so he can still give his son extra attention, and he, Sir Henley, and Flora happily watch as the princes and princesses ice-dance. Relationships Prince Axel It is unknown how Garrick's relationship with Axel is since they are barely seen interacting. However as much as Garrick pushes his sons to excel in rugged sports, he chides Axel for hurting Hugo's feelings. They both show concern when it comes to Hugo's well-being, as shown when Sofia and Hugo try the flying slingshot and the announcer says that it's a dangerous team play. Prince Hugo It's implied in "Lord of the Rink" that Garrick isn't that close to Hugo, but in the aforementioned episode, Garrick has decided to be more active in his son's life, even going as far as to become the assistant ice hockey coach. However, as much as Garrick loves Hugo, he is somewhat oblivious to his son's emotions. When Hugo revealed that he loved ice-dancing, Garrick is somewhat angry and tried to stop him. It wasn't until after seeing Hugo and Sofia perform in the ice-dancing recital that Garrick embraced his son's passion for ice-dancing and even asked to be an assistant ice-dancing coach to continue bonding with him. Six Appearances * 203. "The Flying Crown" (first appearance) * 209. "Gizmo Gwen" (no lines; flashback; cameo) * 228. "Sidekick Clio" (no lines) * 313. "Lord of the Rink" * 417. "The Birthday Wish" (no lines) * 426. "Forever Royal" (portrait; no lines; last appearance) Trivia * He spoke in his debut, but his voice actor was uncredited. * In "Lord of the Rink", Garrick claimed he wanted to spend more time with Hugo but said nothing about Axel joining them. This implies that Garrick originally spent more time with Axel than with Hugo. * Garrick's hair color looks like a grayish shade of dark brown. This implies that from both sons, Hugo resembles him the most. * In "Forever Royal", a portrait of King Garrick can be seen in Enchancia Castle during the song Big Day. Gallery TheFlyingCrown Garrick, Hugo, and Axel.png TheFlyingCrown Axel nudges Hugo.png Axel and Garrick in The Flying Crown.png Axel & Garrick.png|Worried for Hugo's wellbeing Hugo & Garrick.png King garrick.png Category:Kings and Queens Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Hugo's Family Category:Parents